Lamb Dilemma
NOTE: LPC's voice has been removed from all calls on this track. A package of lambs from Lebanon? I don't think I ordered anything from Lebanon. What are they? Lambs? (Laughs) Uh, well, you're not gonna deliver it here. Sounds like a harassment call to me. I think I'm gonna call the police. I mean this sounds like trouble to me. - Incomplete transcription. Audio from approximately 0:20 - 2:45 has not yet been transcribed. - Ahh (laughs) you won't be delivering any lambs to us, darling. We're a research and development company. Maybe you should do your research before you try to deliver us lambs. He's having a laugh, because we wouldn't ever take live animals here. (laughs) who is this? Ewan Rump, ok. (laughs) Ok Ewan Rump, who put you up to this? Your manager, Gregory Nipper. (laughs) Well your manager's a joker. These poor lambs must be very tired by now. Oh my goodness, that is a big old parcel. Are they wrapped up? Oh, poor little lamby. I wish I knew who you were Ewan Rump. Mr. Rump's got a hump! Well, I've got to go, 'cause I've got a meeting. Alright then, well have fun with the lamby. Buh-bye. - I don't know anything about a Lebanese Lamb Center. I do, I don't know what you're talking about. We don't order anything from Lebanon. You're not gonna see any checkbook when you walk in here. Back on up. Get on the phone, you're gonna want to hear this. Go...Alright, my business partner's on the phone with me. We didn't order lamb from you. No, we didn't. You can, you can come here, and nobody's gonna pay for anything, because this is not our problem. No it's not. Yeah, it's not. The lambs are from the country Lebanon? Yeah, and they're live. To our butcher shop, here in Nashville? I, I guarantee that's not gonna be the case. No it's not, it's not. If you bring live lamb to my butcher shop, I will have the cops here in about two minutes. Or we can just have them come on over here, so that way they're here in 20 minutes whenever you arrive, so that we can make sure there's no issue. We don't, we don't slaughter animals here. (sigh) What's the attitude about, sir? (laughs) - What do you have there for us? Lamb, like sheep? Like baaaaaah? You have them alive? Oh yeah. I, I think that you like to pull my leg here. And if you call me from UPS that you have four sheeps somewhere sitting there, and you'd like to deliver them to me, and I have to write you a check for eighteen-hundred dollars... I'm not even allowed to butcher them here. Do you understand that? I call the police down here? Because you monkeying around with me. You try to pull my leg, because this is a lamb scam. (end of track) Category:One-sided calls Category:Medleys Category:Special delivery Category:Lamb Category:Lebanon Category:Nipper